Redstar's Legend
by AShatteredOne
Summary: WARNING: ALL OC'S!
1. Dreams

"Silverkit! Dawnkit! Wait up!" Redkit hissed, running after her sisters.

"We won't wait for you, slowpoke! You need to keep up with us! I It's a wonder why mother didn't name you Slowkit!" Dawnkit laughed, following Silverkit.

"Or maybe Smallkit!" Silverkit joked.

"Shut it! Mother named me because of my eyes! At least I have her eyes! Unlike you two with father's blue eyes!" Redkit spat back.

Silerkit stopped short. A hiss forming in her throat."Don't go there. Father had the best blue eyes. I don't look evil like you. I look like an average white kit. Unlike you."

Redkit used this opportunity to catch her sister off guard. She jumpped on her back causing her sister to hiss. Redkit bit Silverkit's ear. " Never let your enemy catch you off guard." She said through a mouthful of fur. Then Redkit felt a tug on her scruff. Her eyes widened and she let go of Silverkit's ear.

"What did I tell you three about fighting with each-other?" A white she-cat with red eyes asked.

"N-not to." The three kits said in perfect harmony.

"Right." The cat said.

The clan leader, Froststar, walked from her den onto the high-stone. "All cats old enough to catch thier own prey please gather in front of the high-stone for a clan meeting." She must have resited this line at least once a moon.

"Mommy Whirlwind has to go now. Go rest. You can play some more tommorow." She said looking at her kits. They nodded and walked off.

The three sisters got settled on fresh moss in the nursery. _It's not fair!_ Redkit thought. _Kits never get any glory! One day, I will be the most respected warrior in the whole forest! Ah, forget it. How could the smallest kit of her litter be respected at all? I'm was slow, weak, and small. I'll never be great._ The clan meeting was still going on outside the nursery. It had something to do with the gathering and who was going. Mother was not one of them. _I want to go to a gathering one day._ Redkit thought. _It could be fun. _Her gaze turned to the black kit laying on the other side of the nursery. She knew him. Darkkit, he had green eyes and was a moon older than her. His green eyes looked straight into hers.

"Hello." He meowed. It was really the first time he ever talked to her. His father died from death-berries about a moon ago. For loosing his father, he sounded pretty happy and nice.

"Hello." She smiled back. He could be a great new kit to hang out with.

"Your eyes are pretty." He smiled.

Redkit layed there in shock. **He** just said that **she** had pretty eyes? "T-thank you." She smiled back.

"I've never seen a cat with red eyes before aside from your mother."

"I've never seen a cat with green eyes."

"Really? I thought green was a pretty popular color..."

Just then Whirlwind and another she-cat stepped into the nursery. Redkit slammed her eyes shut, pretending to be alseep. Darkkit must have gotten the same order that Redkit got because he slammed his eyes shut too. _Why did the meeting have end then?_

**Holy cazzowie! That took longer than expected! **

**Chapter name: Dreams **


	2. Crush

Redkit's POV

The sun woke me the next sunrise. Mother was already awake. So was... Darkkit. I noticed something I never noticed in the dark. His eyes were perfect green. Greener than the moss I layed on. And that his 'story'(1) was red. Unlike mine, in white.

"Hello." Darkkit meowed. He was always so happy.

"Hello" I meowed back.

"I noticed something about your eyes that I didn't notice yesterday. Your eyes are blood red, just like my story!" He seemed so happy about this.

I purred. Yep, a definite new friend. "I never noticed..."

"You know that your mother has lighter eyes?"

"Really? I never knew that." And I really didn't.

"How many moons are you? I'm four."

"Three" Then I realised I was being licked, by mother. "Mom! Can you stop? I'm trying to talk to Darkkit!"

"Oh alright." She said, not wanting to fight with her daughter right now.

"I'm four moons. So soon, I'll be an apprentice. I hope I'll have a nice mentor..."

"I'm sure you're mentor will be just fine." I purred with a smile. "I can't wait untill I'm an apprentice! I will hunt mice like no cat in Fireclan has ever seen!"

"I'm sure you will." Darkkit replied.

Darkkit's POV

Redkit is nice. She has pretty black fur that shines under the full moon, her eyes are as red as berries, and her clan mark(2) is as white as snow in leafbare. I think I might have a crush on her...

Redkit's POV

"Mommy, Mommy! When will Darkkit finally become an apprentice? Is it soon?" I asked so many questions to my mom. She ALWAYS had the answer.

"Yes, Darkkit's seremony will be soon. Very soon, in fact. Why don't you go look around camp for him?" She meowed.

Silverkit rolled over on her patch of moss. Her eyes slowly blinked open. "Redkit, I'm trying to sleep, please stop being do loud." I've never heard my sister's voice so innocent and sweet in my life.

Pushing that aside I did as my mother said. I poked my head out if the nursery and let the greenleaf warmth consume my face before fulling stepping into camp. The sun was high, signaling that it was sunhigh already. Cats were walking about the camp. I remember two. Mosspaw and Nopaw. Two she-cat littermates who are just one moon into their apprentice lives. Mosspaw had greenish-brown fur with orange and brown spots and green eyes. Nopaw had dark brown fur with almost no tail and and her front right paw was white with a claw mark on it from when she was attacked by a badger when she as a kit. She can't walk on it. Duststorm, the medicine cat, said it was a miracle from Starclan that she made it out with only a scar on her paw.

I found Froststar, the leader of Fireclan. She had white fur and blue eyes that could kill. Then, she meowed "All cats that are old enough to catch their own pray, please gather infront of the Flatrock for a clan meeting."

Mother came out of the nursery with Morningkit and Silverkit after hearing Froststar's command. They sat next to me when Frsotstar called out "Darkkit, please come forward with Duststorm."

**1 - Story is like a clan marking. A single, large dot represents a kit. A paw represents and apprentice, and a paw with claws represents a warrior or above. A slash under the first mark is one apprentice. Two slashes would be two apprentices, and so on. A bright dot means a living kit. A faded dot means a dead kit. Yeah... same with 2.**

**Sorry this took forever! I will be making better progress with my writing now! I hope SOMEONE reads this... Please review. It makes me feel like someone is actually reading this. If I don't get 1 review on this, I will not post another chapter until I do! *evil grin***


	3. Darkpaw

**Sorry this took so long! I was having some difficulties trying to focus on this one story! I alread have another one in mind! XD I'll write that after I finish ALL the other ones I have to write...**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**I own just this story, the plot, and the characters except for Blackpaw. I do have permission to use her in this story though.**

**Redkit's POV**

Was Darkkit going to be an apprentice? And why does Brokenheart look so upset? Is Shadowfur grinning? Wait, is that Darkkit's elder sister Mistyflower? The clan was much bigger than I remembered it. Duststorm I have seen before. I have not seen all the warriors in this clan. From the looks of this, there are to many to know them all. Forststar must have an awful time trying to remember all their names. I can remember the medicine cat's name at least. Duststorm.

They're starting! Darkkit was up on Flatrock with Froststar herself! It must be an honor...

"Darkkit has been under the care of the queens of Fireclan. Now, he is ready to walk on his own four paws. He will be under the watch of a mentor, of course. Now, Misyflower, please step up here and Duststorm, fetch me the the white mixture from your den. Grab the purple one too!" Misyflower and Duststorm did as they were told. Mistyflower stood next to her brother and Duststorm ran off to her den to fetch the mixtures. She has an apprentice. Blackpaw. I talked to her. She is very nice. She would tell me all about herbs and their uses. I guess Duststorm taught her well...

Just then, Duststorm came running back with two rocks with ditches in the centers for the mixtures they contained. Froststar dipped her right paw in the white one first. Right over the single circle, she put a paw-print on Darkkit's shoulder. Or was it Darkpaw now? She used the stream that ran down the western side of camp to clean off her paw for the next mark on Mistyflower's shoulder. She only put one claw in the purple one. She made a line, it almost looked like a scratch mark, under Mistyflower's paw-print with claws. Mistyflower looked so pretty. I envied her.

Darkpaw ran up to me. "Redkit! Did you see that! I'm an apprentice now! Even better that my elder sister is my mentor! I have to work extra hard to please her!" Darkpaw meowed. His voice was filled with pure dilight.

"I saw! I'm so happy for you Darkpaw! I can't wait until I become an apprentice.."

"Don't worry, Redkit. Your time will come soon. Trust me." He was already starting to use more mature language. It was almost scary.

"You sound like Twotail." I laughed. "Still, I'm proud of you. Your sister will expect a lot from you."

"Yeah..." He almost sounded nervous. Almost.

"Still, don't let that get you down! It just makes it better when you can see your sister's face when you totally blow her mind with your awesome warrior skills."

"Yep!" This brigthened his mood a bunch.

"Hey! Darkpaw! Come on! Don't you want to go out and train?" Mistyflower asked from a distance away.

"Yeah sure! Bye Redkit!" He said as he ran off twords Mistyflower.

I hoped nothing bad would happen.

**So how did you like it? I enjoyed writing it. I was holding back all urges to write to the songs I'm listening to. **

**Special thanks to: **

**chronicxxinsanity **

**Blue Watcher of Stars**

**for the reviews!**


	4. Darkpaw's Taining

**Darkpaw's POV**

I walked next to my sister through the forest. I have never been this deep into the forest.

"Now," Mistyflower said sternly. "This river is the border between Fireclan and Iceclan. Cross over it here and you are destined to meet your end there. You are too weak to fight off an enemy warrior yet. Follow me." She said and she started off down the river. Mistyflower does get kinda scary sometimes. When she gives these brief speakings then stops without giving you time to object.

"And here. This part of the river is our border with Forestclan. Now, they're really kinda stupid, so if you cross their border they won't harm an apprentice like you. They probably won't even think you're a spy. Forestclan's warriors aren't that strong either. I'm sure even Brokenheart could take one down easily."

"Why are you making fun of Brokenheart?" I hissed before I knew what I was saying.

Mistyflower's blue eyes glared daggers through my green eyes. She can get really scary... "What do you just say?" She hissed. She was obviously very upset with me.

"Why were you making fun of Brokenheart? What did he ever do to you?" I asked again. I was no longer hissing. I was indeed afraid of the answer I would get, but I never expected what came out of her mouth.

"He _broke_ my _heart_ Darkpaw! How can you defend someone like him? He is a monster! A real monster! Worse than if an adder and a badger mated and the offspring has a mouse brain like you!"

Mistyflower's words stung worse than any adder bite. I could feel my eyes watering. I couldn't cry in front of my sister! She was one of the most honored warriors in Fireclan! What would she think of me if I cried now?

I ran back to camp as fast as I could. Mistyflower never caught up to me. It must have been because she was caught off guard with my sudden flee. I was glad too. I can only imagine the ear bashing I will get form her later...

**I hope y'all liked this filler chapter! **

**Reviews aer welcome!**


End file.
